harrypotterfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (película)
Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal fue estrenada en el 2001 y obtuvo 968 millones de dólares siendo la tercera película con más ganancias de la historia. Estuvo nominada a los premios Oscar por Mejor Música Original (John Williams), Mejor Diseño de Vestuario (Judianna Makovsky) y Mejor Dirección de Arte (Stuart Craig). Datos Generales. Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal fue la primera adaptación cinematográfica de la saga de Harry Potter. Con Daniel Radcliffe interpretando a Harry, Rupert Grint como Ron Weasley y Emma Watson como Hermione Granger; dirigida por Chris Columbus. Solo hay 3 actores estadounidenses, Zoe Wanamaker como Rolanda Hooch, quien venia actuando solo en Gran Bretaña; Verne Troyer como Griphook, quien es doblado por el británico Warwick Davis y Eleanor Columbus como Susan Bones, quien no tiene guión. Año de Estreno: 2001 Duración: 152 minutos. Sinopsis oficial Harry Potter es un huérfano que vive con sus desagradables tíos, los Dursley, y su repelente primo Dudley. Se acerca su undécimo cumpleaños y tiene pocas esperanzas de recibir algún regalo, ya que nunca nadie se acuerda de él. Sin embargo, pocos días antes de su cumpleaños, una serie de misteriosas cartas dirigidas a él y escritas con una estridente tinta verde rompen la monotonía de su vida: Harry es un mago y sus padres también lo eran esto fascina a Harry ya que se da cuenta de este gran secreto. Dolido con sus tíos por haberle ocultado sus orígenes y en vista de que el mundo normal no le ofrece grandes oportunidades, Harry acepta ir a Hogwarts. Allí conocerá a los que serán sus grandes amigos, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Junto a sus nuevos amigos, vivirá una fabulosa aventura que supera con creces la más desbordante imaginación. Reparto El Trio *Daniel Radcliffe como Harry Potter (Trillizos Saunders como Harry Potter (bebé) *Emma Watson como Hermione Granger *Rupert Grint como Ron Weasley Personal de Hogwarts *Richard Harris como Albus Dumbledore *Maggie Smith como Minerva McGonagall *Alan Rickman como Severus Snape *Ian Hart como Quirinus Quirrell *Robbie Coltrane como Rubeus Hagrid *Zoë Wanamaker como Rolanda Hooch *Warwick Davies como Filius Flitwick *David Bradley como Argus Filch Otros habitantes de Hogwarts *John Cleese como Nick Casi Decapitado *Nina Young como La Dama Gris *Leslie Phillips como la voz de El Sombrero Seleccionador *Simon Fisher-Becker como El Fraile Gordo *Terence Bayler como El Barón Sanguinario *Elizabeth Spriggs como La Señora Gorda *Rik Mayall como Peeves (corte de la película) *Adam Alderman como Espíritu *Paul Davis como Espíritu de Cavalier La Orden del fénix *Julie Walters como Molly Weasley *David Brett como Dedalus Diggle Lord Voldemort, los Mortífagos y seguidores *Richard Bremmer como Lord Voldemort *Ian Hart como la voz de Lord Voldemort Los estudiantes de Hogwarts Gryffindor *Leilah Sutherland como Alicia Spinnet *Danielle Tabor como Angelina Johnson *Alfie Enoch como Dean Thomas *James Phelps como Fred Weasley *Oliver Phelps como George Weasley *Julianne Hough como Chica Gryffindor *David Williams James Elliott como Gryffindor Senior *Emily Dale como Katie Bell *Luke Youngblood como Lee Jordan *Matthew Lewis como Neville Longbottom *Sean Biggerstaff como Oliver Wood *Chris Rankin como Percy Weasley *Devon Murray como Seamus Finnigan Hufflepuff *Eleanor Columbus como Susan Bones * Desconocida como Hannah Abbott *Tom Felton como Draco Malfoy Slytherin *Scot Fearn como Adrian Pucey *Tom Felton como Draco Malfoy *Josh Herdman como Gregory Goyle *Jamie Yeates como Marcus Flint * chica desconocida como Pansy Parkinson *Se Theakston como Terence Higgs *Jamie Waylett como Vicent Crabbe casa desconocida *Christina Petrou como estudiante de Primer año *Derek Hough como estudiante de Hogwarts *Amy Puglia como jugador de Quidditch *Ann Filtness como Estudiante de Hogwarts *Se Howes como Estudiante de Hogwarts *Oliver Lavery-Farag como Estudiante de Hogwarts *Cath Peakin como Estudiante de Hogwarts *Bianca Sowerby como Estudiante de Hogwarts *Bernadette Vanderkar Jane como Hogwarts Estudiantes Relacionados con Mundo Mágico *John Hurt como el Sr. Ollivander *Tom Derek Deadman como Tom *Bonnie Wright como Ginny Weasley *Jean Sur como señora del carro de dulces *Ben Borowiecki como Angus (Chico del Callejón Diagon) * Desconocida como Doris Crockford Fantasmas,espectros *Adrian Rawlins como James Potter *Geraldine Somerville como Lily Potter Muggles *Richard Griffiths como Vernon Dursley *Fiona Shaw como Petunia Dursley *Harry Melling como Dudley Dursley *Harry Taylor como Guardia de la estación King's Cross *Kieri Kennedy como niño en el zoo Criaturas Mágicas *Verne Troyer como Griphook *Warwick Davis como voz de Griphook *Rusty Goffe como Goblin *Alan Bennett como Goblin *Sarah Bennett como Goblin *Peter Burroughs como Goblin *Adam Concejal como Goblin *Mike Edmonds como Goblin *Lisa Osmond como Goblin *Paul Grant como Goblin *Katie Purvis comGoblin *Kiran Shah como Goblin *Ray Griffiths como Goblin *Franky Mwangi como Goblin *Jo Osmond como Goblin *Ray Fearon como Firenze Animales *Hugo como Fang *Gizmo , Ook y Sporut como Hedwig *Maximus , Alanis y Cornilus como la señora Norris *Sra. P. Head como la forma de Animago McGonagall *Dex y 11 ratas desconocidas como Scabbers * 4 sapos desconocidos como Trevor Diferencias entre el libro y la película *En la película, cuando Oliver Wood explica las reglas del Quidditch a Harry , Wood le dice:"Si la atrapas Potter ganamos" Sin embargo, esto no es cierto porque la por la captura de la snitch sólo se ganan 150 puntos y si el equipo contrario tiene más puntos, el equipo que cogió la snitch pierde, pero esa posibilidad es muy poco probable. En el libro, sin embargo, Wood dijo que "Cualquier buscador que atrape la snitch su equipo gana un extra de ciento cincuenta puntos, por lo que casi siempre ganan". *Al comienzo de la novela, la profesora McGonagall en su forma de animago había estado observando a Vernon Dursley antes de su reunión con Dumbledore y Hagrid. Si bien esta escena fue omitida de la película, se hace referencia solo cuando McGonagall expresa sus objeciones dejando a Harry en el cuidado de los Dursley . *En el libro, a los Dursley y a Harry le al acompañan al zoológico Piers Polkiss el amio de Dudley . Él es omitido en la película como también los intentos de los Dursley de que Harry se quedara con Arabella Figg . *En el libro el cristal de la serpiente desaparece. En la película aparece de nuevo, cuando Dudley se queda atrapado tras el cristal. *La escena cuando Harry consigue el dormitorio de Dudley se omite. Esto provoca un error de continuidad en las próximas películas donde Harry ya tiene esta habitación, aunque se le podría haber dado la habitación cuando regresó a Privet Drive. *La escena donde Harry y los Dursley van a un hotel para escapar de las cartas fue omitida de la película, así que fueron directamente a la cabaña. *La serpiente del zoológico se dice que es de Birmania. En la novela, es una boa constrictor de Brasil no, una serpiente pitón de Birmania. Sin embargo, tanto en la novela como en la película se revela que la serpiente ha sido criada en cautividad. *En el libro, cuando Hagrid se reune por primera vez con Harry en la isla él sabía quién era él de inmediato, mientras que en la película Hagrid inicialmente confundió Dudley con Harry hasta que Harry le corrigió. *En el libro, Vernon Dursley advierte a Dudley no debe comer nada que Hagrid le de cuando este estaba haciendo salchichas para Harry. En la película, Vernon no le dice nada a Dudley, a pesar de que se come el pastel de cumpleaños de Harry. *Hagrid le narra a Harry la muerte de sus padres en la isla . Sin embargo, en la película, Harry le pregunta en el Caldero Chorreante . *En la novela, cuando Harry compra su varita, Hagrid está con él. Pero en la película, Hagrid no está presente, porque había ido a comprar Hedwig . Además, en la novela Harry y Hagrid compran a Hedwig, antes de ir a la Tienda de Ollivander . *En el libro Harry conoció a Draco Malfoy en el Callejón Diagon, mientras que en la película, se conocen en Hogwarts antes de la selección. *Después de su primera visita al Callejón Diagon, Harry vuelve con los Dursley varias semanas y Vernon Dursley lo lleva a la estación de tren. En la película está hecha para que parezca que Harry se dirige directamente a Hogwarts después de comprar su material escolar. *El personaje de Peeves se omite, aunque una escena fue filmada por él, pero terminó siendo cortada, aun siendo omitido de la versión actual del DVD ,Peeves no apareció en ninguna de las películas. *En el libro Harry se entera de la relación entre Dumbledore y Flamel en por su tarjeta de ranas de chocolate. En la película, es Hermione, encuentra el nombre en un libro. Sin embargo en una escena eliminada Harry encuentra el nombre en una tarjeta de ranas de chocolate, por lo que sólo aparece como un "error". *La clasificación se hizo por orden alfabético en la novela, sin embargo en la película se de forma descolocada. Además, sólo Hermione , Draco , Susan Bones , Ron y Harry son clasificados en la película, aunque se supone que los otros también se clasificaron después de Harry, aunque no se muestra. *En la novela, después de la selección, Dumbledore dice unas palabras y cómicamente pronuncia unas palabras al azar y después comienza la cena. Esto se omite en la película, Dumbledore da el inicia su discurso antes de la selección. *Harry descubre que los Slytherin acaban mal por Hagrid en el Callejón Diagon . En la película, lo aprende de Ron durante la ceremonia de selección . *El nombre de Hedwig nunca se menciona, excepto en una escena eliminada. Lo mismo ocurre con la señora Norris . Ambos nombres se mencionan en las películas posteriores. *En la novela, Oliver Wood se reúne con Harry tras salir de una clase de Encantamientos. En la película, Wood sale de una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras . *La escena en la que Malfoy desafía a Harry a un duelo, pero en realidad lo había engañado para que entrara en el Tercer Piso se omitió. En su lugar, Harry, Ron y Hermione entran accidentalmente en el Tercer Piso. *En la película, Harry, Ron y Hermione ven a Fluffy en el Tercer Piso después de escapar de Filch y la señora Norris . En el libro, Neville también iba con ellos. *En el libro de Percy Weasley lleva gafas, en la película, no . *En la novela, Harry ve a sus padres y sus abuelos en el espejo de Oesed, pero en la película Harry sólo ve a sus padres. *En el libro, el nombre de Nicolas Flamel se escribe Nicolás . En la película, se añade una "H" a "Nicholas Flamel". *El partido de Quidditch de Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor , en que Snape es el árbitro, se omite en la película. En su lugar, Harry escucha a Snape hablando con Quirrell . *La parte donde el dragón Norberto es enviado con Charlie Weasley se omite. En su lugar, Hagrid revela más tarde al Trio que Dumbledore lo envió a Rumania. *En el camino hacia la piedra filosofal, cada reto fue creado por un profesor. Aunque esto en la película, no fue reconocido directamente. Además, en la película las pruebas de Quirrell y de Snape se omiten, a pesar de que están presentes en el videojuego. Debido a esta omisión, Hermione se queda con Ron Ron después de que este fuera herido en el partido de ajedrez en la sala de McGonagall en lugar de viajar con Harry hasta la sala de pociones. *En la película, cuando, Ron, Hermione y Harry caen en el lazo del diablo, Hermione y Harry escapan relajandose,y Ron es ayudado por Hermione con el Lumos Solem .Pero en la novela, no. *En la novela es Hermione quien entra en pánico durante el incidente con el lazo del diablo . En la película, esto es al revés Ron es quien entra en pánico y Hermione quien le ayuda. *En la novela, Harry, Hermione y Ron, cogen cada uno una escoba y vuelan para perseguir a las Llaves Aladas , mientras que en la película, es sólo Harry quien vuela con la escoba. Lo mismo pasa en el juego de PC. *En el libro , Harry Potter es no sabe cuando Quirrell muere, mientras que en la película, Harry ve a Quirrell morir. Esto crea un error de continuidad con para visualizar una thestral en la versión cinematográfica de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix , ya que Harry no podía ver a los Thestrals hasta que vio a Cedric Diggory morir. *En el libro, cuando Harry toca a Quirrell, la piel de Quirrell sufre heridas . In the film .En la película, cuando Harry le toca,a Quirrell este se convierte en piedra y se deshace. Además,Voldemort escapa es lo que golpea a Harry. *En la novela muestra un epílogo cuando Harry y sus amigos regresan con sus familias que. En la película se omite. *En el libro, Hagrid le da a Harry un álbum de fotos de su familia en el hospital, mientras que en la versión cinematográfica, se lo da al final del curso, cuando a punto de irse en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Apariencia física de los personajes Existen algunas diferencias de los miembros del elenco principal de la película, con la forma en que sus personajes se describen en los libros: *Hermione se la describe como el pelo espeso y dientes grandes, mientras que la actriz Emma Watson tiene los dientes de tamaño normal y el pelo, aunque tupido en esta película, no es tan espeso como se describe en el libro. *Harry tiene los ojos verdes, pero el actor Daniel Radcliffe no pudo usar lentillas, debido a una reacción alérgica. *Ron es descrito como un chico alto y desgarbado, mientras que Fred y George son más bajos. El actor Rupert Grint no es tan alto y desgarbado en esta película inicial. *El blu-Ray de la Piedra Filosofal incluye comentarios del director Chris Columbus, que revela que la escena final de la película en la que Harry, Hermione y Ron salen en el Expreso de Hogwarts - fue la primera escena .Se pueden ver algunos cambios en la apariencia física de Harry y Hermione . A Emma Watson se le pusieron dientes artificiales para hacer su mirada más como la versión del libro de Hermione, pero fue omitido después de la primera escena que se rodó . El actor Radcliffe, por su parte, se le añadieron lentes de contacto verdes que son claramente visibles en los primeros planos, pero esto fue omitido, ya que irritaban los ojos de Radcliffe. Curiosidades *La película es conocida en todo el mundo angloparlante como Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone excepto en los Estados Unidos donde, por cuestiones de márketing surgidas en la edición del primer libro, se llamó Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Harry Potter y la piedra del hechicero) por lo que cada escena donde la piedra filosofal era mencionada se filmó dos veces, una con los actores diciendo «filosofal» y la otra diciendo «del hechicero». *Existe una extraña curiosidad entre Rowling y el escritor estadounidense H.P. Lovecraft, autor El color que cayó del cielo. En uno de sus relatos publicados póstumamente, Lovecraft narra las desventuras de un profesor de un pueblo de la América profunda (deep south), el cual da clases a un extraño niño con poderes mágicos de apellido Potter. La familia del chico tiene fama de brujos en el pueblo gracias a uno de sus antepasados conocido entre los pueblerinos como «El hechicero Potter». *Se necesitaron 16 gatos en total para las escenas de la profesora Minerva McGonagall(que tiene la capacidad de convertirse en gato) y la Señora Norris. Pero ninguna rata de carne y hueso pudo con el papel de Scabbers, la rata de Ron. Scabbers está creada digitalmente. *La lechuza que interpretaba a Hedwig murió durante una sesión de fotos cuando los flashes de las cámaras la aturdieron y salió volando, siendo atropellada por un camión. *Muchos de los nombres de los personajes corresponden a pueblos ingleses. *En el espejo de Oesed, en el marco está grabada la siguiente frase: «Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi» que leído al revés cambiando las separaciones queda: «Is how not your face, but your heart's desire», es decir: No es tu cara sino el deseo de tu corazón. *Entre los retratos con personajes móviles en la recámara de las escaleras se ve uno de Ana Bolena, esposa de Enrique VIII de quien se llegó a decir que era bruja. *La canción que Hagrid toca en una flauta sentado delante de su cabaña hacia el final de la película es la banda sonora. Ver también *Libros de Harry Potter de:Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Film) en:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) fr:Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers (film) pl:Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) ru:Гарри Поттер и философский камень (фильм) Categoría:Películas de Harry potter